


It's Always Been You

by JackONeillisTheMan



Series: Christmas Jukebox [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackONeillisTheMan/pseuds/JackONeillisTheMan
Summary: AU Christmas Juke fluff #5
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Christmas Jukebox [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	It's Always Been You

It’s Always Been You

———————————————————————

Luke was pacing nervously, he had finally decided to tell his best friend he was in love with her. It was almost Christmas, and she was the only thing he wanted.

_ Holidays they come and go _

_ Life is so uncertain _

_ That’s what I want you to know _

_ I wish we had more time _

_ Don't wanna leave again _

_ Why can’t our story be? _

_ A story with a happy end _

_ You’re always in my heart _

“Luke?” Julie called as she unlocked his apartment door and walked in. 

Yeah, she already had a key, he had given it to her as soon as he moved in. She liked being able to come over whenever she had a new song idea, or just wanted to hang out. She had a nice apartment with Flynn, but sometimes she just needed some quiet time, and his place was usually pretty quiet. The rest of the band didn’t actually come over that often, they all mostly hung out at Alex and Willie’s, or Reggie’s.So Luke was _more_ than happy to have her at his place whenever she wanted.

“In here, Jules.”

She set her bag down and made her way into his living room, “What’s going on? Your text was a little cryptic, ‘Something to tell you. Come over?’ What does that mean?”

_ Life is sometimes like a song _

_ You sing the words you’re feeling _

_ You feel they’re sometimes wrong _

_ ‘Cause every time I go, my soul wants me to stay _

_ Show me in every moment it’s wrong to go away _

_ You’re always in my heart _

“I…”

Her face turned worried, “Did something happen? Are you okay? Luke?” 

She walked over to him, standing in the middle of the room, her hands catching his shoulders and running down his arms, “Are you hurt? Talk to me Luke.”

_ I couldn't believe it’s true _

_ It’s always, always been you _

_ And all of my dreams come true _

_ I have found my home in you _

“I…” He pulled back and turned away to resume pacing, dragging his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Luke.” Julie’s voice shook, “ _Please._ ”

He spun around at that, “Oh God, I’m sorry!” He strode back to her, wrapping her in a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

She sniffled, her arms around his waist, and her face buried in his chest. “Just please tell me you’re okay. I _need_ you.”

He stiffened at that, and she pulled back a little, even more worried, “What? Luke, _what is going on with you?!_ ”

“I- I love you.”

She blinked at him. “You- what?”

“I love you Julie. I’m _in_ love with you.”

_ Every snowy night _

_ Makes my heart ignite _

_ Remembering all that we've been through _

_ It's always been you _

Julie’s eyes searched his frantically, “Wait. Do- do you mean it?”

He nodded, it was too late to back out now, “I love you. I’ve loved you for a really long time, I was just too scared to say anything. But I thought you should know, even if you don’t feel the same way. I just- I thought you should know.”

She let out a soft, watery laugh, tears gathering, and his eyes widened. 

“Oh, God, don’t cry! _Please_ don’t cry Jules! I’m sorry, we can pretend I never said anything!”

She shook her head decisively, “No.”

“No?”

“No, we sure as hell _cannot_ pretend you didn’t say anything.” She was smiling brightly now, even as a few tears slid down her cheeks. 

_ I couldn't believe it’s true _

_ It’s always, always been you _

_ All of my dreams come true _

_ I have found my home in you _

_ It's been you, just you _

_ It's always been you _

_ It's always been you _

Luke was confused, his hands automatically going up to cup her cheeks and wipe away her tears with his thumbs, “I don’t understand?”

“I’m in love with you too, you idiot. I just never thought you would feel the same.”

“You- what?! Julie, I’m completely head over heels, _stupid, crazy_ in love with you! You're _everything._ ”

Julie let out a real laugh at that, “Well, good. 'Cause you're also _everything._ ” 

And then she went up on her tiptoes, slipping her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard.

And he blissfully kissed her back.

It was a really good Christmas.

_ Holidays they come and go _

_ But I will stay forever _

_ It’s what you need to know _

_ We have all the time _

_ Forever and again _

_ This is our story and our story has a happy end _

_ It's always been you _

————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Song: It's Always Been You - A2 (featuring Drew Seeley)
> 
> Wanted to keep posting these as we get closer to Christmas, I still have a few more on deck.
> 
> AMOQC was going to be updated tonight, but I got on a roll, so the chapter is not at a good stopping place yet. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
